The Six Eska
by boricuaEYE90
Summary: A new story, new rules, new boundaries. Six trainers go to the Celadon Academy where they train to become the greatest team in Kanto, later the other three continents. New ways of battling and succeding. Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh!
1. Chapter 1A

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon or city names! Only most of the characters! Enjoy the story! Sorry, it is very lengthy, it's just for this first chapter! Please R&R! Thank-you!

Chapter 1: An Old Rivalry

"Well, let's see how weaker you've gotten!" Hoan said as he stood on the east side of the practice stadium.

………………………………...

Hoan Eska-Tor

Age: 17

Hair: Blue, Spiky

Eyes: Brown

Skin: (1-5 Light to Dark) 2

Height: 5'8"

………………………………...

"Yeah yeah…--'…" Dedd sighed and waited at the opposite end.

………………………………...

Dedd Eska-Tor

Age: 19

Hair: Yellow, Spiky

Eyes: Honey

Skin: 1

Height: 5'7"

………………………………...

"Ok guys! Two and two! Go!" Mayi screamed from the center and ran back out of the battling area towards the bleachers.

………………………………...

Mayi Eska-Versuke

Age: 18

Hair: Navy Blue, Long Straight

Eyes: Honey

Skin: 3

Height: 5'5"

………………………………...

"Ok, ready? Espeon show your best!" Hoan sent out a shiny green Espeon.

"Go…" Dedd's assurance of victory led him to silence as he sent out a Cubone.

"Nice, psychic against ground, regular battle!" Maikel said to Karo who was sitting right next to him on the bleachers watching the battle carefully.

………………………………...

Maikel Eska-Saint

Age: 17

Hair: Navy Blue, Curly

Eyes: Brown

Skin: 4

Height: 5'6"

Karo Eska-Varsuke

Age: 17

Hair: Dark Blond, Short Straight

Eyes: Gray

Skin: 1

Height: 5'9"

………………………………...

"It's the older brother fighting the younger one, do they ever get tired?" Said Aeris who was standing up right behind Karo and Maikel.

………………………………...

Aeris Eska-Saint

Age: 19

Hair: Pink, Short Wavy

Eyes: Green

Skin: 1

Height: 5'3"

………………………………...

"Espeon! Confusion!" Hoan screamed from his podium. Espeon leaned down in a fighting stance while the orb on his forehead began to glow.

"Cubone, Bonemerang." Dedd calmly commanded his Pokemon.

As Espeon's eyes glowed purple, Cubone jumped and swung his bone like a boomerang. The bone rotated fast and traveled through the air at high speed. The bone made a curve as if it were to attack the bleachers on the side of the stadium, but instead it swung back to hit Espeon with great force. Espeon's attack failed to launch and this inexperienced Pokemon received the attack and was hit badly. The bone returned to Cubone's little arm as he nodded looking at Dedd.

"Yes, Hoan doesn't know that Confusion needs extreme focus on the opponent and if that bone is traveling randomly through the air, he would obviously get distracted. Plus, his Espeon is not experienced enough to use Confusion, I mean I've never seen him doing it…" Maikel explained as the natural-born narrator of life.

"Oh my God! I think he tried to use it to scare Dedd! Haha!" Aeris laughed as she analyzed the situation.

"C'mon guys give him a chance, I mean we all know he's going to loose anyways." Karo took Hoan's side.

"Guys," Mayi said as she walked up the bleachers to sit with them, "I don't know where this is going, but it doesn't seem like Hoan has improved just a bit."

"Ok! Dedd! This is just the beginning! Espeon run around Cubone!" Hoan smiled while sweating off his nervousness.

"Ok, let's make it the end then…Cubone, Focus Energy!" Dedd kept his composure.

Espeon began running around Cubone, intending to confuse him. While he was running in circles, Cubone grabbed his bone with both his little arms and began pumping his muscles. The strength was so amazing that the grass around him began pulling out of the ground and a ring of strength was visible from far away.

"Look at that, beautiful Focus Energy! Haven't seen one in a while." Maikel commented.

"I know, looks really cool…And sad at the same time! Haha!" Mayi laughed at her joke.

"You know, that Cubone of Dedd's is pretty strong, I don't get why hasn't it evolved yet." Aeris wondered as she was astonished by Cubone's strength.

"Guys, watch!" Karo called for their attention.

"Espeon! Quick-Attack!" Hoan commanded Espeon with high hopes.

"Cubone…Finish this!" Dedd's excitement began to show when he seemed to be closer to victory.

Espeon moved in a flash pushing dust from the ground with his speed. The hit was heard in great echoes and a huge pounding sound. A dust cloud roamed around the two Pokemon, and no one could really tell what had just happened.

"Told you…" Dedd smiled as the Espeon was thrown on the ground with a huge bruise around his orb. Cubone had slammed him against the ground with his bone completely knocking him out.

"Espeon! No!" Hoan ran towards the Pokemon and returned him to his Pokeball. "Ok! That's it! Eevee go!" He pointed his Pokeball at Cubone.

"No, I'm tired! I'll see you guys in the dorm." Dedd returned Cubone to his Pokeball and walked out of the stadium.

"What!?" Hoan sighed and threw his arms and head down.

"Ok let's go cheer him up." Aeris told the rest of the group as they all stood up and went down the stairs.

"I lost…" Hoan mumbled through his lips.

"Not a surprise! Hah!" Maikel giggled padding him on the back. They were all there at the center of the stadium, standing around Hoan.

"Shut up!" Aeris bumped Maikel on the head, "It's alright! You know you always win other battles! I mean, c'mon you have Espeon! The only reason your Eevee evolved was because of its strength and your great bond!"

"Well technically, Eevees evolve to Espeon or Umbreon with no need of strength, just happiness…" Maikel interrupted.

"Maikel!" Aeris screamed once more, "Don't listen to him Hoan, you're a great team member!"

"I mean we can't help it, we're all a team cuz we're family…" Maikel was finally punched in the face by Mayi.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Mayi said quietly.

"…_Hmph_…" Karo held his laughter.

"Bastard." Maikel murmured rubbing his pounding face.

"Let's go grab something to eat…_stomach_ _growling_… My stomach…" Karo said with his hand on his belly.

"Are you sure that growl was hunger?" Maikel said sarcastically.

"Shut up, yes it was." Karo rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry too, Aeris let's go to the Sandwich Café, I'm craving one of their sandwiches." Mayi agreed with Karo.

"Let's go…" Hoan said as he began walking towards the exit of the stadium.

"Aw, Hoan, lunch it's on us!" Aeris said while everyone's eyes opened wide in confusion.

"Wha…?" Mayi was about to complain but Aeris covered her mouth.

The five young trainers were walking down downtown Celadon with empty stomachs ready to munch on some sandwiches. They had been together since they were born, and together they fight as the Rookie Yellow Team of the Celadon Route Academy, where they train to be the best team of all Kanto. After they graduate they'll compete in Tournament Gyms to earn badges and succeed to the Pokemon League of Kanto. Their goal is to be recognized as the Six Eskas from Celadon.

"We're here…_breathing hard_…Uff finally." Mayi's breath sounded exhausted. They all sat on an outside table.

"I want a double ham, extra cheese, triple salami, extra large soda combo!" Karo's mouth drooled as he looked at the menu that was already placed on the table.

"God, you already look fat…" Mayi pointed out.

"No I'm not fat! I'm only five pounds overweight!"

"Whatever…Ok what am I getting?" Mayi ignored him.

The five of them were drooling over the menu trying to decide. When the waiter was approaching the table Maikel recognized a group of six trainers sitting four to five tables away from them. Not just six trainers, but the Rookie Blue Team. These guys were on the same year as they were, basically second year, but they had gone on an extra training mission that the school had granted them during the summer, and they had rapidly advanced in levels.

"Oh crap, I gotta crap!" Karo ran to the bathroom extremely worried after almost tripping over the waiter, "Sorry! Sorry! Hehe!" He went inside the restaurant realizing their rival team was sitting on the table close to the bathroom.

"He always has to embarrass us…!" Mayi put her head down.

"Hey guys, don't look but, I'm feeling a little too paranoid with Blue Team sitting on that table." Maikel whispered.

"What?" Hoan turned around to see the rival team sitting not too far away, "Oh sh&!" He quickly turned back.

"S# man! Told you not to look." Maikel whispered hard.

"Sorry, I mean it's natural!" Hoan argued.

"Guys, Dedd is not here, let's act normal, plus they're inside…No provoking." Aeris controlled the atmosphere.

While they were talking at the table, Karo was still walking fast to the bathroom which was right across from Blue Team's table, "[Great…[" Karo said to himself.

"Hey boy!" A guy, dressed in a red cap and a flat topped hat, shouted from the table.

Karo tried not to turn around but as instinct he did, "Yeah?"

"I didn't know you would get hard on top! HAHA!" The whole table began to laugh at Karo's hair which appeared to have a chunk standing up vertically.

"Oh…" Karo reached his head with his hand and flattened his hair, "Well your mom was too hot this morning…Couldn't help it!" He smiled and ran in the bathroom.

"What the F#&! B&! Come back here!" The guy stood up slightly pushing the table making the glasses clinch a little.

"[Oh crap, oh crap! What did I just say!?[" Karo locked the door and leaned on it scared to death about the consequences of his smart mouth, "[Crap, crap, crap, crap![" The door began beating aggressively as the guy raged.

"Come on out Karo! Before I break this door!"

………………………………...

Dominique Glaze

Age: 18

Hair: Brown, Short Straight

Eyes: Blue

Skin: 2

Height: 5'7"

………………………………...

"Don't break the door…Let's have fun…" Another guy who was sitting next to him gave an idea.

………………………………...

James Gordy

Age: 19

Hair: Black, Long Straight

Eyes: Brown

Skin: 3

Height: 5'6"

………………………………...

Maikel kept staring at the conflict since he was the only one looking through the glass windows. "Guys I think something is going on in there…" He said.

"Argh! What did he say now!" Mayi punched the table.

"Hoan go check on him." Aeris seemed worried.

"Why me!? Ugh!" Hoan stood up and started walking.

"Something feels cold…" Karo said as he began sticking to the door because of some mysterious ice taking over it, "[No…No, no, no, no, no, no, no![" The entire door froze together with Karo's back.

"Snorunt! Come back!" Dominique's voice was heard through the wall.

"[SNORUNT!? He froze the door! Mathersucker[I gotta crap, I gotta crap! Oh my goodness…The toilet is so far away![ " Karo freaked out when the toilet was five feet away from his feet. He began stretching his leg to try and hook it in the toilet to push himself off the frozen door.

"_PRRP…KRRP..PRUMP_!" Karo blushed as he began smelling his own gases, "It's starting to come out!…HELP!…Oh my Pokemon!" To his unfortunate surprise, he had left his bag on the table.

"Well guys, where is Karo?" Hoan asked the rivals' table.

"Hah, well look who it is…Oh MY GOD! It's the Eeveesitter!" One of the girls sitting there laughed at Hoan.

………………………………...

Jennifer Blonde

Age: 19

Hair: Pink, Ponytail

Eyes: Green

Skin: 1

Height: 5'4"

………………………………...

"Shut-up bubble face! I don't have Eevees anymore[Just one…[" Hoan screamed.

"Well thank God! Cuz the semester is about to start you know! Practice Year is over! Now you're on your own!" She laughed again.

"[She doesn't care! B#&$![ Listen you guys! Where did you put my cousin!" Hoan yelled.

"Chill boy, he went to the bathroom…" Katy replied.

………………………………...

Katy Lil

Age: 17

Hair: Red and Black, Short Straight

Eyes: Brown

Skin: 2

Height: 5'1"

………………………………...

Hoan began walking towards the bathroom and one more voice popped up, "Hey! Say hi to Mayi for me! Like this…" He began smooching his lips and flirtingly waving his hands.

………………………………...

Drake Foyer

Age: 19

Hair: Purple, Spiked (only on each side)

Eyes: Red

Skin: 3

Height: 6'1"

………………………………...

"[F#&$ you![" Hoan rolled his eyes.

"Little punk! He can't take us that's why he walks away…" James said out loud.

"Yeah look at him! Haha!" Followed Dominique.

"What did you guys say again?" Maikel appeared from behind James.

"Must be the Jackie-Chan weirdo…" James said keeping his look away from Maikel.

"Yup, it is." Katy confirmed.

Maikel began to sweat as he tried to confront the whole table, and saw the girl of his dreams sitting there quietly. That was Gracelenn.

………………………………...

Gracelenn Quepard

Age: 17

Hair: Light Brown, Short Straight

Eyes: Pink

Skin: 1

Height: 5'3"

………………………………...

Maikel grabbed James by the collar of his shirt making James turn rapidly and throwing him to the floor locking him up in a wrestling move.

"Don't you dare touch me, again!" James freed him and went back up surprisingly meeting with Aeris' face. "Oh!"

"Oh?" Aeris mocked him.

"Well hello Aeris, what brings you here?" James asks.

"What brings US here?" Mayi stood right behind Aeris.

"You guys have big, big balls…Dedd is not here, and you pretend to beat us six? With Four and a half men? Haha!" James laughed together with his teammates.

"James, Dominique, Drake, and the three bubble b$, you all should piss off and leave us the hell alone!" Aeris raised her voice.

"Hell yeah…" Mayi hid behind Aeris while giving Maikel a hand to get up.

Katy and Jennifer stood up, "Who are you calling a bubble b! B#$!" Katy began cursing.

"Did she?" Jennifer asked Katy.

"Shut up!" Katy hushed her.

"You know what, this is no place to settle things, Mayi, Maikel let's go! We'll see you at the practice stadium tonight, so be ready a$$&s!" Aeris pointed at all of them threateningly.

"Yeah yeah! Go that's what you always do! Peacemaker my $$!" James said annoyingly.

"Ok Karo! I need you to unlock the door so I can try breaking it! Do you hear me? Wow what's that smell…" Hoan screamed through the door.

"Shut up and just let me out! It's unlocked already!"

"Ok here I go! Eevee, Espeon, go!"

"What are they going to do!?" Karo desperately screams while Eevee and Espeon were just smelling the door from the outside.

"Shut up! I'm helping you! Eevee, Espeon…What is it?" Hoan asked his Pokemon when he saw the disgusted grimace on their faces.

"I told you they wouldn't do anything…" Karo mumbled.

"Eevee, Espeon, Quick-Attack! Break the door!"

"Eevee!! Speon!!" Both Pokemon moved in a flash and broke the door in half, pushing Karo strongly against the toilet. Karo ended up with a hand in the toilet water.

"You did it! Good job guys!" Hoan petted his Pokemon.

"EWWW!! YUK! Oh my dear Jesus!!" Karo took his hand out of the water and, "Prrp!"

"Aw, gross!" Hoan covered his nose.

"Can we please go…I haven't gone yet…" Karo's sweated face, shirt, and pants showed a horrible constipated face with a major embarrassed self.

"Sure…Hmph…" Hoan held his laugh.

"Sir! Sir!" A waitress came to the restroom area to check what was going on.

"[Oh no![ Karo! Let's go! Eevee, Espeon! Come back!" Hoan grabbed Karo by his shirt and returned his Pokemon.

"Ugh! Ouch!" Karo stood up and ran out of the bathroom with Hoan.

"Wait! Guys! Ah!" The waitress was pushed to the side as Hoan and Karo swiftly ran past her, "Ugh!"

Aeris was walking out of the restaurant with Mayi and Maikel, when suddenly Hoan and Karo push the three of them to run with them.

"Ouch! AH! What the hell?" Mayi screams as she trips over a lady's chair and falls on her face, "Karo, Hoan! I'm gonna kill you guys!" she got back up in seconds and started running.

"Hoan, Karo! Stop running, ugh so immature!" Aeris closed her eyes and sighed.

"Security! Get them!" The waitress called the guards.

"Nevermind…Run!" Aeris pushed Maikel and they all ran out hurryingly.

Three motorcycles drew their flashing blue lights in and accelerated, "Stop right there!" The of one of the officers echoed through.

"We really need to stop!" Mayi screamed.

"No! Keep running!" Hoan ran even faster.

"Argh!" Karo tumbled over a shopping cart on the sidewalk.

"Karo! Get your $$ back up!" Aeris yelled and ran to help him up, but to their bad luck, they were caught.

"Ok, I'm stopping." Mayi basically turned herself in.

"Crap, Maikel stop!" Hoan and Maikel stopped. That was it.

"Well, they are all from the Rookie Yellow Team of the Celadon Route Academy…" Said an officer as he read through their I.D. Cards in his office, "Stupid teenagers, let them go, but next time they'll be retained for a month!"

"Yes, sir!" The woman let them out after an hour of investigation.

"…_Five Stomachs Growling_…" The five of them were dropped off in front of their dorm, still hungry, and all quite.

"So…" Karo attempted to point out his hunger.

"Shut up! We know it already!" Mayi quickly predicted her brother's affection for food.

"Well guys…We should just take it easy and walk to that fast-food around the corner…" Hoan suggested, while they were all sitting on some benches at the entrance of their dorm.

"Whatever, I'm just hungry let's go…" Mayi concluded.

"Wait…Crap…" Aeris almost forgot, "The battle…"

"Holy shaitzer!" Maikel rubbed his face and randomly jumped.

"Maikel…Pss! Not necessary!" Karo whispered loudly to Maikel.

At the setting of the sun the day began to end, the darkness began and their stomachs were satisfied.

"Wow! That was a great burger!" Karo leaned back on the booth they were sitting in, "_Burp_!"

"Ugh! Gross!" Mayi looked away.

"It was good." Hoan seemed happy.

"Guys, let's not forget…We have some unfinished business…Let's go get Dedd." Aeris reminded them.

"Do we really have to…?" Karo seemed tired.

"Hell yeah! We're not gonna look like stupid $$es avoiding them!" Maikel remarked.

"You love smart mouthing, but you hate fighting…Idiot…" Mayi was angered by Karo.

They all walked back to the dorm, and at the door, "Ok who'll tell him…" Aeris asked.

"You know what I'll go…So tired of this crap." Mayi went in the room.

"Dedd!" She walked toward his bed, "Sleeping…How unusual of him…WAKE UP!" She smacked him on the head.

"Wha! What? Who! When!?" Dedd sat up in a second, "What is it! Ugh! I'm sleeping! Go away!" Dedd pushed his pillow covering his face.

"We have a match at the practice stadium…"

"Was it Karo, or Hoan? Who was it?? I'm gonna beat the S#&t out of those two immature brats!"

"Well, you can do that later, but we really need to go."

"I'm not going, you guys try to do a five on six or something…"

"Pikachu! Go!" Mayi called out her Pokemon, "Bolt Tackle!"

"I swear you get that rat close to me and…! ARGH!" Dedd was electrocuted by Mayi's Pikachu, "You little b&! Argh! Fine, damn!"

"Ugh, finally, Pikachu let's get going." She walked out with her Pikachu.

"Stupid$$es can't control themselves…! Ugh!" Dedd put on a blue jacket around a black shirt, and put on a pair of blue jeans.

Mayi went outside with her Pikachu and smiled to the rest of the team, "Got him up!"

"Pika! -!"

"Was he sleeping?" Hoan asked with an annoyed tone.

"Don't complain! It's all you and Karo's fault!"

"Pika Pika oO?"

"What? Me? What did I do?"

"You sent out your stupid Pokemon! In a restaurant!! And devastated a door! What else did you do?" Mayi raised her voice.

"Ugh…Yeah, yeah…" Hoan mumbled without excuses and began walking.

They all finally left after waiting on Dedd to get ready. When they all got to the stadium, Blue Team was already waiting at the east side of the stadium at their podium. The bleachers were completely empty, and the night was chilly.

"Great, they were waiting…" Dedd whispered, "Okay, listen to my plan," he began as the rivals were all looking at each other planning out their strategy, "I'll go against James, as usual, I'll try to take him down, weak-strong-weak-strong is the plan for this battle, got it?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go first…" Hoan murmured in a down tone.

"I go second…" Karo followed.

"Okay, and so on, you guys ready?" Dedd tried to cheer up the team's strength, "Let's do this."

"Well is the Wimp Team ready?" James shouted from the other side of the stadium.

"Yes pu$$ face!" Dedd responded.

"Let's finish this quick, I'm getting sleepy! I'll let you flip the coin! We go for tails!"

"Sure," Dedd flipped a coin and how their day went, no luck was expected, "Tails it is! Hoan will be the first one up!" They all ran to the waiting bench leaving Hoan at the podium.

"Jen! He's yours!" James and the others went to their waiting bench.

"Oh my god! I have been waiting to fight you for SO long!" Jennifer began her bubble talk, "Second coin! I'll leave it to you! I go for heads!"

"[Damn it…[ _Flip… _Heads it is…" Hoan had to pick first since he lost, "Espeon come on out!"

"Great, it doesn't really matter since like…Mine are both better! Oh my god! Sooo exCIting! Gligar show him who you really are!"


	2. Chapter 1B

Hoan's shiny Espeon flashed his green color as he entered the arena, and Jennifer's Gligar flew around.

"Espeon! Swift!"

"Gligar! Faint-Attack…Like, totally cool!" Jennifer winked.

Espeon rapidly leaned down and glowed his orb, he then began shooting random glowing stars at a very fast rate multiplying by the second. The stars were shooting but the target was evading them. Gligar flew around the stars and suddenly crashed to the ground. Espeon seemed confused since he has never really won a battle against Jennifer's Gligar, and instinctively approached the Pokemon to sniff it from up close.

"Espeon! Watch out!" Hoan screamed.

"Gligar! Now!"

The Gligar launched his Faint-Attack suddenly scaring Espeon out and striking him violently against the grass. Espeon forcefully stood back up, badly damaged from Gligar's dark-type attack.

"Espeon! Hang in there!" Hoan tried to chirk him up.

"Gligar! Fury Cutter!" Jennifer giggled.

Espeon leaned down again awaiting the attack, while Gligar accelerated its pincers and glided over at full speed towards Espeon.

"Espeon! Confusion!"

"This doesn't look good…" Dedd murmured.

"I know…That Gligar has gotten strong since the last time we saw it…And Hoan still hasn't trained that Espeon after it evolved…" Mayi pointed out.

"Poor thing…" Aeris felt bad for Hoan.

"We lost!" Karo coldly said.

"…" Maikel analyzed.

"Hah! Come on Jen! You already won this one!" Dominique cheered.

"I like this Dedd! Keep'em weak! Make us look GOOD!" James smiled as he waved from his side.

Espeon slid to the side scratching out some grass and soon after Gligar's Fury Cutter came in contact with Espeon's flashing orb, a purple aura outlined Espeon's body and pushed Gligar away with great strength. Gligar fell down on the grass and flew back up while Espeon's tired body remained standing.

"[Good, good![ Espeon Quick-Attack!" Hoan's hopes began to come up again.

"This is sooo not happening! Gligar! Finish this with your Slash!"

Espeon rushed towards Gliagar and began running rapidly zigzagging all around. Gligar flew on the same spot waiting on Espeon. To Hoan's unfortunate luck, Espeon attacked Gligar's Slash attack automatically knocking him out.

"Espeon! No!" Hoan ran out of his podium to hold Espeon up.

"Yup, start picking him up, cuz you like, totally LOST!" Jennifer winked and returned her Gligar to its Pokeball.

"Espeon…I'm sorry…" Hoan picked him up and walked away from the stadium, "[Why…Why can't I just win one battle, just one…[."

The trainer went up the bleachers to exit the stadium and returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball. Sadly he had lost for the second time, and this time it was more humiliating since it was against his worst rival.

Back at the stadium it was time for Blue Team to pick their opponent since they had won the first match. As the rules say, the commander of the winning team gets to choose his or her opponent for the next match. Six trainers battle six trainers and the first team that wins four matches, is the winner. If there's a draw, then a second round begins, and that would be the three that won from one team against the three from the other team.

"Well, well, was that your best shot?" James provoked Dedd with his tone, "It's my turn to pick one of your little runts!"

"…" Dedd maintained patience.

"Karo…Eska-Varsuke…" James pulled a face of excitement.

"Ok, Karo, you ready? Please don't let me down…" Dedd whispered as Karo walked past by him.

"[Huh? Did he just…?[." Karo was amazed by Dedd's words, but kept quite and began walking to the podium.

"Great! Dominique, you can finally get your little revenge! Haha!" James shouted.

"Ouu Yeah!" Dominique stood up and took his flat top hat off, "Ready mamma lover!?"

"[Oh thank you…My weakness…[ Sure…" Karo flipped the coin.

"Tails! I say!" Dominique screamed from afar.

"Tails is…NOT!" Karo said as he began laughing, the coin was verified by both James and Dedd and the battle began.

"Ok fart face! Let me see what you've got!" Karo yelled from the podium.

"Heh, indeed I will proceed! Snorunt!" Dominique sent out his Pokemon.

"Oh, no, it appears to be that Karo is screwed…dragon-type Pokemon are weak against ice-types, Karo only has Gible and Bagon…" Maikel talked to the team.

"Ok, Maikel is time for you to shut up, watch the battle, and keep our hopes up…" Mayi shut him up.

"Fine, sht…"

"[Darn it…! They're both dragon…Bagon…Gible…?[ Gible give it your best shot!" Gible came out of its trainer's Pokeball ready and excited to battle.

"Well nice choice Karo! As usual! Haha!" Dominique snorted a laugh while preparing for the first attack, "Snorunt! Icy wind…If you must…!"

"[Uuu I dislike him…[ Gible! Sand-storm!"

As the small Snorunt skipped around the field it began to cool down the area. Gible, as a dragon-ground-type Pokemon, knew that its weakness was coming, but its strong courage and bond with Karo helped him to confront it. Gible opened its wide mouth and flashed its sharp fangs. The two Pokemon were looking aggressive enough to show an old rivalry being revived.

"[C'mon Gible…Where's the sand…!?[" Karo sweated intensively.

"Hehe! I believe your Gible is not responding!"

Dedd was on the bench hoping for Gible to begin the Sand-storm while the others were in complete silence.

After skipping around, Snorunt had already reduced the temperature around his area down to the negatives. Gible still showed no response, but flashed its fangs.

"Okay, well Snorunt…Proceed!" Dominique ordered.

"[Gible! Please! I trust your strength![" Karo began to loose hope as he had loosened up his fists.

"[C'mon Karo…Make him do the Sand! Make him do the sand…![" Dedd kept watching the battle biting his lips.

"[Ok, Karo, you can do this… you can…[" Mayi began to show a little bit of anxiety.

Snorunt stopped suddenly and stared directly at Gible. Gible closed his mouth. In terms of seconds a swirl of winds began to grow stronger around Snorunt and finally gusts of icy freezing wind began striking the field. Gible tightened its jaws and pressed the ground hard with its small paws.

"[THANK YOU![" Karo relaxed his muscles and smiled.

"[Phew![ There you go!" Dedd muttered.

"Hmm. Interesting." Dominique narrowed his eyes with sarcasm.

Little Gible cracked a patch of ground around him and a sand-storm brewed around him and spread across the battlefield.

"Well, well, Dedd, your kid has improved I can tell!" James shouted.

Dedd kept silent as he enjoyed the sand rage that Gible was building up.

"C'mon Karo! You're doing great!" Aeris screamed from the bench.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Mayi cheered excitedly.

"I have a bad feeling he's going to suck…Heh." Maikel negativist nature could not be kept to himself. "_SLAP_!" Aeris smacked him behind his head, "Ouch! What the hell!?" Maikel sat mad.

"Oh my, but this is one interesting battle!" Dominique raised his voice as the sand-storm was loud enough to fade it out.

"Gible, get ready! Sand-tomb!"

"Snorunt continue with your Icy wind! Let not be tricked by the storm!"

"Let's see about that! Two winds cannot dominate at the same time! Just like two trainers, one always sinks!" Karo said metaphorically.

The sand-storm raged and the icy wind began warming up and gradually diminishing in strength. The sand was so strong it buffeted Snorunt twice. Snorunt, with its accuracy lowered, saw a small shadow within short distance, it was Gible. He began getting scared as he could not see what was going on, and small Gible began pressing the ground with great strength.

"Snorunt! Protect!" Dominique began to worry.

"Gible! Now!" Karo screamed as the sand began to take over the podiums as well.

"[Please I beg, Protect![" Dominique's face stretched back to normal.

No one could see the battlefield which was covered by the thick sand-storm that Gible had summoned. The small dragon-type Pokemon shook its tiny arms and pressed down the ground.

"Gible! Ble!" At the same time that Gible was making his move, the sand-storm began decreasing its strength. Snorunt began flashing and a digital-looking wall appeared in front of him. The wall was transparent with blue colored squares and it served to protect Snorunt from any attack.

"Ok, Karo lost! Who'll be next?" Maikel grumbled.

"Maikel!" Aeris turned her head to glare at him.

"Ok, ok." Maikel hushed.

"Okay guys, sorry to say this, but no attack beats Protect…" Dedd sighed and looked down closing his eyes.

"[Dedd…I'm sorry!…Please! A miracle![" Karo awaited his defeat.

"What now my friend, what now? Snorunt, Ice Fang!" Dominique's ego woke back up.

Gible began shooting wet sand balls to create a circle of quick sand around the opponent, but Snorunt was completely protected by the wall. Snorunt ran and sharpened its little fangs, to Gible's misfortune, Snorunt was too fast. Gible was bit and frozen.

"…Gible! Good job!…" Karo cheered his Pokemon as he returned it to its Pokeball, "It was a good battle Dominique, I'll see you around…" Karo faced back and walked out to meet with Hoan.

"Whatever, to my knowledge, I knew this would happen, heh." Dominique returned his Pokemon.

"Hey Karo!" Dedd called as Karo looked behind, "Not bad." Karo smiled and left to the nearest Pokemon Center.

There were four left from Dedd's team, and all of the six from James' Blue Team. Dedd was tense and worried as he had seen this event happen before. Blue Team and Yellow Team (Dedd's team) have been rivals since they first started the Celadon Route Academy.

"Okay! Who was the weakest…? Maikel, or Mayi? Hmm." James rubbed his finger on his chin.

"[Son of a b#&! How dare him put me on the weak list![" Mayi's anger vane began to pop out.

"C'mon James hurry up," Dedd's stomach growled of hunger and nerves.

"Bastard…Huh…" Maikel grunted.

"Ay! Dedd! Why did we do this…!?" Aeris sighed as her stomach was killing her too.

"You stupida$$&! You know we have never won against them…You better not blame it on me!" Dedd whispered hard.

"I'm sorry…" Aeris apologized.

"Well, Dedd! Mayi it is!" James sits back on his bench and grabs a water bottle, "Hey and hurry up and loose cuz it's late, dark, and I'm sleepy! Drake I'll leave your girlfriend to you! Hah!"

"Sure! Hehe!" Drake walked up to the podium.

"[Sh#! Why him? Ugh![ Here I go…" Mayi walked up to her podium.

"Mayi, don't worry about winning, just do your best." Dedd spoke softly.

"Yeah…"

The night was dark and the only lighting was the stadium lights which were blinding white. The two trainers were ready for the third match, a different one.

"Baby! Who's flipping?" Drake asked.

"Listed a$$#0&! Stop calling me baby, and I'm flipping." Mayi spoke up for herself and flipped the coin.

"Heads sweet pie!" Drake teased.

"Well tails it is f# face!" Mayi's coin was verified and the battle began.

"Ok, so…Onix! Slap'em!" Drake sent out his Pokemon.

"GrrhOooooo!" Onix growled as he came in the battlefield.

"[Yes! Yes! God! I love you![ Squirtle, show him who's the girl!" Mayi opened her Pokemon's Pokeball.

"Squirtle! Squirt!" Squirtle came out of her Pokeball.

"[Crap, this girl's smart…[" Drake's eyes were opened wide, "Well I can't loose to a girl I guess." He smiled.

"Squirtle! Rapid Spin!"

"Onix! Slam!"

Squirtle's speed was the main attraction in the field, she got inside her shell so quickly that Onix was puzzled for a minute. Squirtle began spinning within her shell at an amazing speed cutting through all the grass on her path.

"[Damn![" Drake observed quickly, "Onix Dig!"

"Damn you! You gave him that TM!" Mayi recalled a past event that upset her.

"Yes darling!" Drake spun on the same spot showing off his cape and purple pointy hair, "Onix! Fast!"

As Onix submerged himself inside the ground, he created a big hole. Squirtle's visibility was completely suspended inside her shell and she tripped over the hole and crashed on the grass.

"Squirtle! Quickly! Water Gun through the hole!" Mayi stretched her arm pointing at the hole with her index finger.

"Suirt, tle!"

"[No good…[" Drake scratched his head.

Squirtle ran towards the abandoned hole that Onix had left. Even though the small Squirtle knew Onix could come out anytime, she stuck her head in the hole, and out went the Water Gun attack.

"This dumb#$$! Always loosing…" James looked away.

"Sorry boss!" Drake waved from his podium.

The continuous water shot made water sprinkles come out of the ground everywhere, cracking the entire field. No sign from Onix could be seen, heard, or felt, just water sprinkling out and mudding everything around.

"Hey baby! You know, you are a strong girl! How about a date?" Drake winked at Mayi.

"Drake, since kindergarten I have told you…No…Why do you keep asking me…" Mayi sighed.

Squirtle stopped and finally Onix found his way out of the muddy ground, wetted and weakened. He slowly dragged his body out and fell down. The two trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeball and returned to their respective benches.

"Well, James, my turn." Dedd smiled and snorted a laugh, "Aeris, who should I pick..?"

"Um… Gracelenn is pretty weak, and I think she only had that Tailow…"

"Well, who'll battle her?"

"Well, you and me can't go yet until it is against Katy or James…" Aeris looked at Maikel as she advised Dedd.

"Ok, Maikel you're up! Ok James! Gracelenn it is." Dedd made his decision.

"But, I can't…[Grunt[…Forget it…" Maikel walked to the podium.

"Ok Dedd! You sure about this? Haha!" James seemed pretty comfortable about the upcoming match, "Pss, Gracelenn, Swellow!" James whispered.

"Ok…" She blushed and ran to the podium.

Maikel flipped the coin calling tails, "Heads…" Maikel muttered.

"Ok…[Blush[…" Gracelenn waited for Maikel's Pokemon.

"Okay…Riolu come out!" Maikel sent out his Pokemon.

"Swellow go[Cough[…[Giggle[…[Blush[…"

"Swellow!?" Aeris was shocked as she heard the name of the incoming big blue bird and Dedd opened his eyes wide.

"S#&!" Dedd mumbled.

"Hahaha!" James laughed out loud.

"What now Dedd?" Katy waved from her side of the battle stadium, "Worried Aeris??"

"Don't listen…F#&s…" Dedd murmured.

The stars where shinning while the night was at its darkest. It was almost midnight and the trainers were still anxiously fighting.

"Swellow…Fly[Blush["

"Swe! Swellow!" Swellow flew up high.

"Riolu Face Palm!"

"Riolu!" Riolu awaited the opponent for his attack.

Riolu looks up as Swellow came down with an inexplicable speed breaking through the wind with massive strength.

"I lost, there is no way Riolu will take that attack…Riolu! Return!" Maikel returned his Pokemon.

"Oh no! Swellow stop! Return!" Gracelenn returned her Pokemon before it violently crashed against the rough ground.

"[That was expectable…[" Dedd stood next to his team's bench disappointed.

"Sorry man, I'll train him next time." Maikel walked back to the bench.

"Well that was a close one! Haha!" James continued his aggravating laughter.

"Dedd, I think they're picking me next…And it's going to be against Katy…"

"Try your best Aeris, we've never won against them anyways…"

"Okay Aeris! Katy you're next! Enjoy!" James backed out to the bench.

"Yes, yes James! Hehe!" Katy, the short crazy girl, skipped to her podium.

"Well, if it's not my bestest friend!" Aeris walked up to her podium, "heads or tails?" She held the coin.

"Tails!" Katy called.

Aeris flipped the coin when luckily came out to be Heads.

"Ok, go on Katy, it's Heads!" Aeris showed James and Dedd and went back to the podium.

"Fine, I'll beat you anyways! Haha! Go Swablu!" Katy cheered for herself.

""Swa-blu!" The Pokemon glided through the battlefield.

"Well then, Heracross, come on out!" Aeris threw the Pokeball.

"Hera!"

"Well guys, we shouldn't worry, she'll win this one." Maikel analyzed.

"It's her weakness." Dedd talked back angered by Maikel's defeat.

"Yeah, but Swablu doesn't get that many flying attacks while in training."

Mayi agreed with Maikel.

It was midnight now as the fight was coming soon to a close. The only three trainers on the Yellow side were Mayi, Dedd, and Maikel while Aeris was at the podium. On the other side, the whole Blue team was still present.

"Swablu! Fury Attack!" Katy took her commanding position.

"Okay Heracross! Night Slash!" Aeris seemed comfortable.

"Swa-bluu!"

"Hera!"

Both Pokemon began approaching each other. While Swablu flew straight into his target, Aeris' Heracross ran zigzagging. Swablu's attack was a failure as his appearance was too obvious. On the other hand Heracross' disappearance under dark areas of the stadium gave him a great advantage rapidly knocking out weak foe Swablu.

"Well, what happened Katy?" Aeris shined her teeth with a smile.

"Shut up b#&! Return Swablu!" Katy stomped the ground on her way to the bench.

"Great Aeris!" Dedd shouted.

"Thanks Dedd! Return Heracross, good job!" Aeris ran back to the bench skipping, jumping, and blushing of excitement.

"[Clap, Clap[ Well, well! Great job guys, now you've made it to the final battle!" James laughed.

"Yeah, that's right James-boy! It's our turn!" Dedd walked to the podium, "Tails!"

"Okay MASTER!" James laughed again and flipped the coin.

"Well?"

James stood smiling, "It doesn't matter, I know your choice already!" He stretched half a smile.

"Okay then, Cubone! Come out!" Dedd called out.

"Cubone! Bone! Cubone!" Cubone appeared excited and ready for battle.

"Well then, Monferno, do your thing!" The female Monferno came out of her Pokeball.

"Ferno!" Monferno's aggressive look was showing.

"The two look anxious! James knows he could loose!" Mayi whispered to Aeris and Maikel.

"Yeah, but the thing is that Monferno is not only Fire-type, but Fighting-Type as well. While Cubone is a Rock-type, his weakness is evidently Fighting-type." Maikel explained to Mayi.

"Yeah, yeah, ok let's watch." Mayi ignored Maikel indirectly.

"Let's do this! Cubone Bonemerang!" Dedd commanded.

"Monferno! Quickliy Fire Punch!" James screamed with confidence.

"Monferno!" The Fire/Fighting-type Pokemon ran aggressively towards her opponent, who at the same time was charging his bone ready to swing.

"Bone! Cubone!" Cubone swung the bone with its full strength. The bone hovered about an inch away from the stadium grass floor, cutting through with its incredible strength. It was not as obvious that Monferno was at her advantage when the bone shifted its direction away from the opponent. Monferno quickly thought victory was hers when she saw the bone fly away, but fortunatedly for Dedd, the bone struck back from behind unabling Monferno to continue its attack.

The bone slammed Monferno to the ground and returned to Cubone's tiny arm. The Pokemon stood back up, this time angered by her opponent.

"Well, well, James, Round 1, victory for me isn't it?" Dedd smiled with a little confidence.

"You've gotten better, I'll admit, but you need to evolve that thing, cuz you're loosing tonight!"

"Well, well let's see!" Dedd said, "Cubone! Focus Energy!"

"Monferno! Flame Wheel!"

Cubone was pumping up, and Monferno was heating up. Cubone's unusual reaction to this ability shocked everyone in the stadium, and puzzled Monferno.

"What? Dedd! I think your Cubone's evolving!" Mayi screamed from the bench.

"Yes, he actually is, since…" Maikel was shut by Aeris who was astounded by the event.

"Well, it was time already wasn't it[S#! Now I'm at a disadvantage, I have to finish this off before he gets too confident[" James sweated a little distress.

"James, I don't think you…" Katy was rapidly hushed by James and the others remained quite.

"Marowak…" Dedd grinned.

The Cubone finally began flashing a bright white light as its body shape transformed into a newly evolved and more powerful Cubone, Marowak. A mixture of worrying, smiling, gasping, and exciting heat was flying around the stadium until interrupted by yelling sounds.

"Stop! Celadon Academy Security!"

"What do we have here?"

"Send them back to the dorms!"

"[What!? This can't be![" Dedd's last hopes of victory were completely paused and lowered as he was stopped.

"Well, Dedd, I guess we'll leave it as defeat for you…Haha!" James snorted a laugh and returned his Pokemon.

"Whatever…" Dedd returned his as well and walked out with his team.

"It's okay Dedd…" Aeris put her arm on his shoulder, "We'll get them soon enough…"

"You can say that again!" Maikel said as he jumped and giggled.

"Maikel…Control…" Mayi pinched him on the side.

To the unfortunate event of these two rival teams, three security guards entered the stadium; it was a violation of the academy's curfew to be out of the dormitories after midnight. The trainers were obligated to end the battle, leaving it at an undecided match and a tenser connection between them.

While the lights were shutting off, a man dressed in a black gown and a dark hood, hid in the high top benches were only darkness roamed around. The man walked away with comfort, he apparently had been watching the battle.

Please Review, it helps me to keep on writing! Thank-you!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected First Day

It was not too long before the trainers were back in school to begin their second year at the academy. Their excitement went away soon after they all went in the Rookie Teams Classroom, and saw the meanest lady of the academy.

"Well, first day of school! How is everyone doing?" said Yara-sama standing up from her chair in the classroom. Her gray short hair, shortness, and white gown gave the impression of the master lady, a high head of the academy.

Everyone responded a loud "good ma'am."

"That is good to hear," she barely smiled keeping her eyes narrowed and mean-looking. The five teams of the Rookie level all sat quietly in their desks. The Yellow Team sat in the first row while the Blue Team sat on the last. In between them the other teams served as a barrier to avoid any tensions.

"Well, as you all know, this year is no more books or papers, no more science, math, or any other material, this year, is the one." She briefly paused and walked to the other end of the room.

"This year will decide weather or not, if you are all ready to leave Celadon and head for the journey of your lives, the journey that will represent your name as well as your town's name or maybe your family's name." She made everyone sweat by her vigorous talk.

"It won't just show who you are, but what you are made of and what good can you bring to Celadon. We don't care about the gold, silver, or bronze, but about the effort you give and the time you take!" She raised her voice to enforce the message.

"Yellow, Blue, Fuchsia, Green, or Red, I don't care what color you were placed or the partners you chose, you as an individual will learn the rules of becoming the greatest trainers of the Celadon Academy, later Kanto, finally the world." Yara-sama's words inspired the atmosphere and encouraged every trainer's will to battle and win.

"Now, I will call each and one of you, you will come over to the front, send out your best Pokemon, and show off the best attack by destroying each dummy that I place." She finally gave a smile while sitting on her desk.

Not a single whisper was done, and no movement from any student trainer was made. Hoan was sweating the most out of the six of them.

"[What if Espeon won't do Confusion…? What attack should I show off…?[" Hoan's hands were dripping sweat as he was the second one to be called after Karo.

"Well, first off from the Yellow Team, Eska-Versuke, Karo."

"Yes ma'am!" He firmly stood up and walked up to the front. The very spacious classroom had a fairly large area for practice battles in the front. So then, Karo sent out his Pokemon, "Gible! Go!" the dragon/ground-type Pokemon came out of his Pokeball excited and friendly.

"Gi-ble!" Gible looked directly into the wood dummy's center.

"Ok Gible, Sand Tomb!"

"Gi-ble!" The Pokemon showed his sharp fangs and tiny killing claws. Soon enough little tiny particles of sand began to circle around Gible and quickly created a brown fog around the battle area.

"[Good, Gible, good![" Karo relaxed a little.

"Gible! Gible! Beul!" He gathered all the sand together and aimed it at the dummy, in a second the sand was shot and wrapped around it. While stuck to it, it slammed the wooden puppet down on the ground completely diminishing it into tiny wood splinters.

"Good job Gible! Return!" Karo called back his Pokemon.

"Well done, Karo-san, please take a seat." Yara-sama wrote some notes down and replaced the puppet, "Next up…"  
"[Oh no, oh no![" Hoan's hand became slippery.

"Eska-Tor, Hoan."

"Yes, mh mh ma'am!" He was shaking while he walked up to the front.

He stood for a couple of seconds before he sent out his Pokemon, "Go, Espeon."

The shiny Espeon came out flashing its green color and moving its tail tensely from side to side.

"Ok, Espeon…" Hoan blanked out.

"[Well him being an Eska, I'm shocked…He's nervous…[" Yara-sama thought as she watched the scene.

"Swift!" He commanded.

"Espeon!" The Pokemon's orb began flashing, and soon began shooting stars at an incredible massive speed. The dummy was slowly torn away and destroyed.

"[Uff…[ Good Espeon!" He hugged his Pokemon and returned him to his Pokeball.

"[Hmm…Too simple to be an Eska…But, let's give him a chance…[" Yara-sama checked something on her notepad and made Hoan sit. Another dummy was placed.

"Okay, Eska-Saint, Maikel, please come up." She said as she checked his name off the list.

"Mhm…" He mumbled a response of agreement as he walked up to the front. His shy personality was given by the way he avoided eye contact with Yara-sama and the response he gave her.

"Riolu…" He sent out his Pokemon.

"Rio!" The Pokemon stood in a fighting stance.

"Face Palm."

"Olu!" The Pokemon swiftly moved next to the dummy and to everyone's eyes it appeared to be as if he just tapped the center of it, but in just seconds the wood snapped in half, achieving the goal.

"Nice man," he returned the Pokemon, "Nice."

"Well done Maikel-san! You don't talk, but impress." She smiled and jotted down some more notes, "You may sit."

"[How come she didn't compliment my move…? Did she not like it? Was it too simple? Oh no…[" Hoan worried worst than before.

"Pss! Hoan-kun! Chill!" Karo said as he saw Hoan pressing on his desk. In return Hoan just nodded.

"[I can't! She complimented Mr. Weirdo! And not me![" Hoan acted a little bit more calmed.

"Okay, we're are coming to an end with the Yellow Team, Eska-Versuke, Mayi."

"[Sh#& I have to go up front…Ay![ Yes ma'am." She began walking to the front when suddenly her distracted mind forgot to move her foot and she fell on her head and slid to the front knocking the newly replaced dummy. "[Oh no! Why me!?[" She stood up rapidly realigning the puppet.

Giggles were heard but snorting was more common around the Blue Team's row, Yara-sama shook her head slowly as she was told that Mayi was the clumsiest of all.

"[That makes me feel better…[" Hoan smiled as he loosened the grip of the desk.

Mayi's blood circulated around her face as she began her attack, "Pikachu, come out!"

"Pika! Pi!" The yellow Pokemon was excited of coming out and sparked his cheeks a little.

"Bolt Tackle!" Mayi's Pikachu ran zigzagging through the floor and tackled the dummy electrocuting it until burnt.

"Great Pikachu!" The Pikachu jumped on her.

"Pika!"

"[Good, good, as expected…[ Okay you may sit." Yara-sama replaced another dummy and carried on.

"Eska-Saint, Aeris, you may perform."

"Yes ma'am!" Aeris walked all energetic to the front and quickly sent out her Heracross, "Heracross! Aerial Ace!"

"Heracross!" The incredibly fast Pokemon flew through the dummy. The astonishing move almost made the puppet disappear.

"Great job Heracross! Return!" She called it back, smiled and skipped back to her seat.

"Well done Aeris-san!" Yara-sama was greatly impressed by the Pokemon's speed and strength.

"Eska-Tor…Dedd, you're up! Impress me." She calmly said from her chair.

"Yes ma'am!" The entire classroom was waiting for his turn, as one of the strongest from the class.

"Marowak go!" Gasps were heard as he sent out his newly evolved Pokemon.

"[Well, well! An Eska with an experienced evolved Pokemon…Heh! Amazing.[" Yara-sama's eyes finally widened.

"Marowak! Bone Rush!"

"Marowak!" The Pokemon ran to one side of the target and slammed it with his bone, then swiftly slamming it from behind, twice on the side, and finally burying it on the wooden floor from above. The floor was destroyed by the dummy, but the crowd was impressed.

"Nice, come back!" Dedd returned him.

"Heh, as I expected Dedd-san, go back to your seat[Wow…He's really got something.[ Very well then, next row we have the Fuchsia Team, I will now begin calling one by one just like I did with the Yellow Team."

The Fuchsia Team was composed similarly to the Yellow Team, as a family. The Futari family had allied with the Hana over fifty years ago during the Great Kanto War and split soon after the war ended. In Celadon, however, the two families remained jointed together as one and gave the family name of Hana-Futari to their newest generation. The six oldest of them were in the Celadon Academy as the Rookie Fuchsia Team.

"Hana-Futari, Kimberly. Please come up." Yara-sama began calling names from the second row.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kimberly (Kim) Hana-Futari/Age:17/Hair: Red, Puffy/Eyes:Yellow/Skin:2/Height: 5'3"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yes, Yara-sama!" The girl walked up to the front wearing a red visor and the academy's uniform.

"Ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She took a Pokeball out of her pocket, "Magnemite One! Go!"

"Mag-ne-mite!" The robotinc sounding Pokemon fooled with appearance.

"Sonicboom!" The astounding sound made everyone cover their ears, and blew every light object in the classroom devastating the dummy and ripping some of the wallpaper.

"Mag-ne-mite!"

"Love ya!" She returned it and ran back.

"Wow!" Yara-sama fixed her hair, "Nice one Kim-san. Okay, Hana-Futari, Shiko."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shiko Hana-Futari/Age:16/Hair: Purple, Puffy/Eyes:Yellow/Skin:1/Height: 5'6"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yes, yes! Ma'am!" He walked to the front, wearing the same visor as Kimberly, "Electrike! Go!"

And so every trainer showed off, none failed, all passed. Some were noted to be weak in some areas, stronger in others. According to Yara-sama's criterion of the students, she organized new teams who will expect a new challenge. With the groups being scrambled, new strategies were to be created, and old hatreds would have to be erased.

When the news was heard, soon after Yara-sama's evaluation, everyone began the tenseness, anger, and desperation. New partners were not just the problem, but possible rivals as partners.

"I have assigned you all into groups of three. I will hand out an envelope to every student, each containing a classroom number, an ID card, and the instructor's name." While Yara-sama spoke she handed the envelopes.

"The first session of this year's course will consist of one challenge, rescuing the flag." She continued handing envelopes, "Please do not open them yet, the flag challenge is a very basic challenge were three teams will be given a flag, and other teams need to steal it away. The three teams who remain with the flag when the time ends will receive a reward, those who don't, just pass for effort and move on to the next session." She walked back to the front and pointed at Aeris, whose hand was raised, "yes?"

"Yara-sama! Where would this session take place?" Aeris asked.

"Well Aeris-san, good question, almost forgot," she coughed her old lungs out and continued, "This will take place north of Downtown Celadon up in the forest near the Kanto National Cycling Road, a fence has been built to serve as a boundary and enclose the place."

"So, when night hits, how do we get back to our dorm?" Katy from the Blue Team asked.

"Well, you can't go home for a week," Yara-sama smiled, "You will be given the supplies for this session, so do not worry."

"As a rule of the Celadon Academy, you are prohibited from exiting the doors of the forest, capture any Pokemon in the forest, harm any of your classmates, or of course mistreat your Pokemon." She went on, "You will be given a week to train and accommodate with your new instructor prior to the week of the session. After Session 1 is over you will return to your dorms for a week break, and quickly returning to this same classroom for Session 2, unfortunately you will keep your team until we reach Session 5." She smiled and began to walk away from the classroom, "That's about it, now find your instructor!" She was gone.

"What that's it? What if we get lost? What if we fail to get there? What if we don't like our instructor! What if!" Mayi began to overreact.

"Oh chill! Always so nervous about everything!" Karo looked at his sister with frustration.

"You shut up! You're worst!"

"Ugh, you two and Dedd and Hoan are really a pain! When do you ever see me and Maikel fighting?" Aeris came in between the two of them.

"He doesn't talk other than criticize the battles and people! How do you expect to argue with a mute!" Karo yelled.

"Ugh, you know what, let it go, we should go now." Aeris raised her voice to try to talk over the other student trainers who where excited about the new session.

"Ok, guys, I guess this is where we split!" Hoan said with a smile on his face trying to keep the mood up.

"So, this is it guys, we'll meet back at night." Dedd said as he walked out looking at his papers careless and not worried at all.

"Keep up the cool act Dedd! And you'll soon be dead! Haha!" Laughed Drake using his rhyming game.

"Shut-up lame a$$! We'll see you around Yellows! And specially you, Dedd." James walked out with his team to later on split to their new instructors.

Dedd ignored the scene and disappeared from the classroom while Aeris and Mayi went together to find their instructors. After opening the envelopes they had noticed that none of them were together, so they quickly came to the conclusion that it was maybe for the sake of their training.

"Dammit, why can't we just train together!" Hoan was angered by the separation of teams.

"I know…" Karo ran out of words.

"Well, you know, we don't really train when we're together, that's why we're probably the weakest team, hehe." Maikel amused himself with his pessimistic analysis.

The three of them left the classroom with the rest of the students, and finally split to see their instructors. Now that the teams were split, it was now that the big test began for them. A test that will show them how to work with different strategies, make their own, and make new partners.

Please R&R!


End file.
